You make my life complete
by EnjoyS0ne
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence dans le lycée SoWon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

_**Premier jour pour ces neufs jeunes filles dans le lycée de SoWon. Premier jour et pourtant, toutes les neufs se retrouvent enfermées dans un local manquant l'appel de leurs classes. Elles ne se doutent pas du tout que d'ici quelques mois elles seront inséparable.**_

**Lycée de SoWon, **

**PDV Taeyeon :**

_-soupir- Mais pourquoi je me retrouve enfermée dans ce truc !? Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ne pas être seule, ou être déçu d'être enfermée en compagnie de huit parfaites inconnues qui m'ont l'air tout aussi stupide les unes que les autres. Si ça continue je vais vraiment finir par péter un câble ! Pourquoi elle me regarde elle, on dirait que ses yeux me sourissent...Elle est plutôt mignonne -lit son badge- Hwang MiYoung ? _

**PDV Jessica :**

_Pourquoi ce genre de situation tombe toujours sur moi ! En plus ça sans mauvais ici... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde de travers ? Je veux revoir ma famille, et si je ne sors jamais d'ici ? Coincé entre ces murs avec ces filles... Elles ont l'air toutes issues d'une famille de bourge. Il a fallu que je tombe sur des filles supérieurs à moi, et si elles m'intimidaient... Comment je devrais réagir ? _

**PDV Sunny :**

_Quelle chance ! Je vais pouvoir me faire plein d'amies ! Elles ont l'air toutes trop gentilles ! Bien sur elles ne sont pas aussi mignonne que moi, personne ne peut battre la Queen des Aegyos ! Cette situation est vraiment trop géniale, j'espère qu'on sera toute dans la même classe ! Oh ? D'ailleurs on va louper l'appel ! Oh non ?! Appa va me gronder très fort s'il apprend que je n'ai pas assisté au premier jour de lycée !_

**PDV Tiffany :**

_Cette situation est plutôt embarrassante mais drôle. Personne ne parle, je me demande à quoi tout le monde pense. Elle me regarde bizarrement elle là bas...Kim..-lit le badge- Kim TaeYeon. Elle me dévisage, ça me gêne. On a toute l'air ennuyante, sauf la petite là bas -lit son badge- Lee SoonKyu, elle est marrante on dirait qu'elle est toute excitée à l'idée d'être enfermée ici..._

**PDV HyoYeon :**

_Aish... Ya ! Sérieusement qu'est ce que je fou là ?L'idée déjà d'aller en cour me fait chier alors d'être enfermée ici avec 8 autres pimbêche encore plus ! Comme ci j'avais que ça à foutre ! Aish... Je vais devenir folle !_

**PDV Yuri :**

_Hmm... Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu, j'ai peu dormis cette nuit trop nerveuse à propos de cette rentrée... Faut voir le bon côté des choses, il y a pas mal de filles sexy ici. Surtout une. Bon je vais me mettre dans un coin pour me poser un peu._

**PDV SooYoung :**

_On va bien finir par sortir de là, il suffit de rester calme. En attendant je vais essayer de deviner la personnalité de ces filles pour m'occuper. Froide, Glaciale, Timide, Douce, Drôle, Sexy, Arrogante et je dirais pour finir Stupide -montrant du doigt Sunny- c'était plutôt facile, l'avenir me dira si j'ai tord ou pas._

**PDV YoonA :**

_Wow... La situation est bizarre le destin nous a toutes réunies ici. Elles ont l'air toute trop adorable, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être amie avec elle. Je suis totalement nouvelle ici à Séoul, j'espère pouvoir me faire rapidement de nouvelles amies, le Japon me manque, j'avais toutes mes amies là bas...J'y retournerais pendant les vacances, je leur est promis !_

**PDV SeoHyun :**

_Bon à mon avis on est pas prête de sortir de là, je vais en profiter pour réviser un peu._

_**30 minutes plus tard...**_

**PDV Taeyeon**

**HyoYeon : **C'est pas possible on se fou de nous là ! Aisshh ! _-frappe à la porte-_ YAA ! OUVREZ NOUS !

**SeoHyun :** C'est pas en s'énervant que tu auras ce que tu voudras, sois patiente.

**HyoYeon :** T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ?!

_Pourquoi elle cris tout le temps elle, elle commence à sérieusement m'énerver._

**TaeYeon : **_-prend son téléphone-_ Hmm.. Minho-ssi ? Je suis enfermée avec des filles dans un local au deuxième étage, est-ce que tu peux venir ouvrir ? Hmm.. Merci.

_Il suffisait juste d'être un minimum intelligente... Elles sont vraiment stupide._

**Tiffany :** Mais oui ! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé, il suffisait seulement d'appeler quelqu'un.

_Serait-elle la seule qui aurait un peu d'intelligence parmi ces filles ? C'est aussi la seule que je trouve potable ici._

_**Un bruit vient de la porte, un jeune homme a réussi à ouvrir la porte.**_

**Taeyeon : **YAA ! Minho ! C'est pas trop tôt.

**Minho :** De Rien -_Big Smile-_

_**Et toute les filles partent chacune de leur côté, sans s'adresser un mot.**_


	2. Chapter 2 S'installer

**Chapitre 2 : S'installer**

**Chambre de Tiffany & Taeyeon**

**PDV Taeyeon **

_La chambre est grande, c'est déjà un bon point, en plus coup de chance, je suis tombée sur la fille que je trouvais moins conne et plus silencieuse, et plus jolie aussi..._

**Tiffany : **Tu veux prendre quel lit ?

**Taeyeon : **Peut importe... C'est les mêmes de toute façon.

**Tiffany : **Bon, je vais prendre celui de droite...Sinon les organisations pour les douches et tout tu...

**Taeyeon : **On fera ça au feeling...

**Tiffany : **Bon et bien d'accord, en tout cas j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ici...

_Pourquoi elle me fait de la peine.._

**Taeyeon : **Hé... Tu fais quoi comme instrument toi.. ?

**Tiffany : **Je fais de la flûte traversière et toi ?

_Wow.. J'avais pas remarqué mais elle à un « Eye Smile », elle est tellement jolie._

**Taeyeon : **M..Moi ? Je fais de la Guitare électrique .

**Tiffany : **J'en étais sur ! J'hésitais entre ça ou la basse .

**TaeYeon : **Ah.. Ah Bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Tiffany : **Peut être parce qu'en face de moi il y a ton boîtier de ta guitare.

**TaeYeon :** Oui c'est vrai, j'ai pas réfléchie .

**Tiffany : **T'es trop mignonne ! Ahaha

_C'est moi où je suis en train de rougir...Waaa ce sourire, dans quoi je suis tombée..._

**TaeYeon :** Huh ? Bon, je vais sortir un peu, je vais visiter l'internat...

**Tiffany :** Tu veux y aller seule ? Te perd pas...

**TaeYeon :** Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi...

_C'est la première fois que je souris devant quelqu'un depuis que ma mère est morte... i ans..._

**Chambre de Yuri & YoonA**

**PDV de YoonA**

**YoonA : **Waaaaaaaaa... Enfin ! Je suis crevé ! Bon et bien enchantée, moi c'est Im YoonA, je suis coréenne mais à l'âge de 5 ans je suis partie vivre au Japon, je reviens tout juste en Corée. Je joue de la Harpe et toi ?

**Yuri : **Huh ? Ah.. Enchantée, je suis Yuri et je joue du Piano...

**YoonA : **T'as l'air toute timide, t'inquiète pas avec moi tu peux te détendre, je suis très sociable. Je suis contente d'être tombée avec toi, pour être honnête ta tête m'a tout de suite intéressé.

_J'ai peut être été trop direct._

**Yuri :** Huum, oui je le suis..D'accord..Aah

**YoonA :** Dans le sens où tu es jolie et tu as l'air adorable.

**Yuri :** Merci.. Toi aussi tu es jolie.

**YoonA : **Haha ! Te force pas à me le dire ! Tu viens on va visiter l'internat ?

**Yuri : **Je le pense vraiment, je te suis.

**Chambre de Amber & HyoYeon**

HyoYeon** :** Nihao ! Ni shi shong guo ren ma ? (Bonjour, Tu es chinoise?)

**Amber : **Je parle ta langue hein, sinon je serais pas ici. Mais oui Wo shi shong guo ren..(Je suis chinoise).

**HyoYeon :** Ah pardon j'étais pas sur, bienvenue en Corée du Sud !

**Amber : **Merci, c'est gentil. Tu connais bien l'internat non ? Tu me fais visiter ?

**HyoYeon :** Ouai, mon frère était interne lui aussi et j'allais tout le temps le voir en cachette. Pas de problème !

**Chambre de Jessica & Victoria**

**Victoria :** Enchantée, moi c'est Song Quian mais on m'appelle Victoria.

**Jessica :** Enchantée, je suis la sœur de Krystal, c'était ta correspondante c'est ça ?

**Victoria : **Oui, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance, elle m'a vraiment dit beaucoup de bien de toi.

**Jessica :** Elle est géniale ma sœur, mais je voulais pas qu'on soit dans la même chambre, on est tout le temps ensemble il faut bien qu'on se quitte un peu. Bon viens je vais te faire visiter, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, le proviseur c'est mon père... Du coup je connais le lycée comme ma poche vu que j'y passe ma vie..

**Victoria :** C'était donc ça le secret de Krystal concernant son père, elle m'a dit qu'elle me l'avouerais le jour de la rentrée.

**Jessica :** Oups, elle va être déçu que je te l'ai dis alors ahaha ! Aller viens !

**Chambre de Krystal & SeoHyun**

**SeoHyun :** Je te laisse faire tes affaires, je vais lire mon livre

**Krystal : **Détend toi un peu... On viens juste d'arriver, fait tes affaires et après viens avec moi visiter l'internat.

**SeoHyun : **Je finis mon chapitre.. J'arrive.

**Chambre de SooYoung & Sunny**

**Sunny : **YEAAAAAAAAH ! Les deux meilleures amies dans la même chambre !

**SooYoung :** Chuuuut parle moins fort, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, on n'ai pas sensé ce connaître...

**Sunny : **On s'en fou des gens ! Viens me faire un câlin ! Ça te dit on fait un tour après pour visiter l'internat .

_Votre attention s'il vous plais, bienvenue dans l'internat du Lycée SoWon, je suis la nouvelle CPE des internes, Park Ka Hi, je serais là pour vous conseiller, vous aider et vous guider tout au long de vos années internes. Je vais vous expliquer le programme de vos journées, mais vous recevrez toutes les emploies du temps dans environs 45 minutes avec vos professeurs principaux. Alors, le matin vous vous lèverez à 6h30 maximum, vous mangerez entre 7h et 7h45 pour aller en cour à 8h. De 8h à 12h vous suivrez vos emploies du temps respectifs, de 12h à 14h c'est votre pause. Vous reprendrez à 14h jusqu'à 16h, de 18h à 19h vous irez en études pour faire vos devoirs, et irez manger à 19h30, les lumières s'éteindront à 22h30. Si vous avez des questions vous pourrez venir me voir dans mon bureau je suis là toute la journée et parfois la nuit quand j'ai la flemme de retrouver mon appartement, qui oui, se trouve à 20 mètres de mon bureau...Bref ! J'espère passer une bonne année avec vous __et que vous serez toutes gentilles avec moi comme moi je le serais avec vous. Bonne année !_

**Sunny :** Elle à l'air toute gentille cette CPE.

**TaeYeon :** Heey ! ATTENTION !


End file.
